Echos From The Beginning
by turbomagnus
Summary: :Power Rangers Literati 2: While two of the Literati Rangers are in battle, two others learn more about the origins of their powers


Disclaimer: While I don't own the overall concept of Power Rangers, Zords, and all else that goes with it, I, along with the friends that are involved with the story, do own Power Rangers Literati itself and its own componants. While not a requirement, it would definately help to read "Spirited Beginnings" first.

* * *

Power Rangers Literati  
"Echos From The Beginning"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

"Remind me again why I let myself be convinced to come back out here with you?" Jessica said, turning so that her denim jacket didn't get caught on a branch... again.

"Because," J.T. replied, his black fingerless gloves and black leather jacket over black shirt and jeans giving him the impression of an 80's rocker, "It was the woods with me or stocking with Amanda and Daniel."

Jessica stopped in her tracks and shuddered, "No thanks. Though it'd be... fun to 'volunteer' Jon to help them."

J.T.'s grey eyes darkened as his girlfriend mentioned the evil one of their number, "There's other things I'd rather volunteer him for - like testing for breathable atmosphere on Pluto... It gets very cold on Pluto."

The girl with him nodded, "Sounds good to me."

The couple turned and continued on their way through the woods, making it about fifty feet more before J.T. stopped again.

"I wonder, are they 'stocking' or are they actually stocking?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's a MASH thing," J.T. dismissed before starting up again.

After a few more minutes, he spoke up again, "It should be somewhere around here..."

Slowing down his pace so he didn't screw up and accidently fall down the hole left by the cave in of the stone circle that had begun it all, J.T. began trying to narrow down its former location.

"So, what exactly is it you're hoping to find?" Jessica asked, crossing her arms.

"No clue, could be anything from the Question of Life, The Universe, and Everything to Marilyn Monroe's measurements."

"Marilyn's measurements, I take it, being the real big secret..."

"You've got that right," J.T. answered, pausing to lean against a large rock.

At least, that was his plan before he fell through the rock with a cry of surprise.

"I think he found it," Jessica muttered, sitting on the ground facing the rock and sliding into it, following him...

Down into a large room that looked, to them, like something out of Justice League Unlimited. They had landed in the middle of a circular control panel area, openings at either side leading to a large globe and an even larger tube flanked by glowing columns. They stood up and looked around in awe. Suddenly, the tube began to light up as the image of a face appeared in it...

"Greetings, Rangers. I am Zordon. If you are seeing this, then I am no more. Ten thousand years ago, a powerful sorceress named Rita Repulsa threatened this and many other worlds. I was the only one powerful enough to oppose her, but I became trapped in a dimensional warp. Because of this, I selected six youths and granted them access to the energy source known as the Power Grid. Although the Power Coin for the Green Dragonzord was lost, these Power Rangers succeeded in locking Rita and her minions away. However, there were other great powers of evil in the universe, and though the Power Coins were locked away in the event that Rita might return, I, along with other great wizards and warriors, created other means to access the Power Grid to combat these other evils. Among these other means were the Ninja Morphers left in the care of the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies on Earth, the Zeo and Super Zeo crystals along with the Gold Power Staff, the Staff being given to the royal family of Triforia, and the five Dinogems...

And the powers you now wield, Rangers. Unlike with the other means, your morphing ability lies inside yourselves. It was chosen to do it this way to protect you from losing your powers - as long as you live, your powers are yours. Although I regret that I cannot be there to guide you, Rangers, I bid you to use your new powers and the Spiritzords, along with this Command Center in your fight against evil. Good luck, Rangers, and May The Power Protect You."

J.T. reached out and pressed a random button on one of the consoles, causing Jessica to slap his hand.

"Honestly, it's like dating a two-year-old!"

Moments after she finished speaking, a compartment on the console opened up, revealing six watch-like devices. At the same time, Zordon's face appeared again.

"Rangers, these are your communicators. They will allow you to remain in contact with each other and the Command Center. Also, they have the ability to teleport you anywhere within a twenty mile radius of the Command Center, including to the Command Center itself. All you need do is think of your destination and press the activator."

As Zordon's image faded, J.T. did some quick calculations, "That's about half-way across Scenic City," he concluded.

Each of them picked up a communicator and strapped it on their wrist, then Jessica turned to J.T. and grinned.

"Are you thinking...?"

"About dropping in on a couple friends of ours? Oh, yes..."

Scooping up the other four communicators, they focused on Highway 2 and pressed the button...

* * *

J.T. opened the door to the back room of Highway 2 and walked past the other two occupants without paying them much attention.

"Hi, Amanda. Hi, Daniel."

After switching out the music playing over the store's sound system, he nodded and started out.

"Bye, Amanda. Bye, Daniel."

Once outside, he glanced at his watch, then looked up at Jessica.

"_Drei... Zwei... Ein._"

When Amanda and Daniel came out from the back room adjusting their clothing, J.T. groaned.

"Do I have to get shock collars for you two?"

Amanda glared at him, "I hate you."

"We know," Jessica commented, "Catch."

Daniel and Amanda caught the communicators that she tossed them.

"What are these?"

"Short version; communicators and teleporters."

"Couldn't we get cell phones or something instead?" Amanda grumbled.

J.T. shook his head, "I doubt it. I mean, Justin may be able to do something, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. By the way, you forgot to put out a coat hanger."

Just loud enough for the others to hear, Amanda began to swear a blue streak.

"Nice outfits, too," J.T. remarked, noticing Daniel's yellow button-up shirt and Amanda's blue t-shirt.

Since he didn't speak Elvish, J.T. had no clue what Amanda's response was, but he could tell she wasn't happy from the tone. Shaking her head, Jessica reached out and grabbed J.T. by his jacket collar.

"Come on," She muttered, dragging him away from the other couple, "Before you annoy her beyond her limits and she decides to hurt you."

That's when the door burst open as Justin half-dragged Yolanda into the store.

"What the hell happened to you two?"

"The mall... and for once a sale had nothing to do with it..."

* * *

The local mall is two floors of everything; from book and electronics stores to toy stores and places to get food. Even with the employee discounts, there are some things that can't be gotten at Highway 2, so the employees from there were occasionally seen at the mall. Outside the mall, standing on a high limb with a hand on the trunk, a figure dressed in black with a gold chain and medallion draped over his chest watched as Yolanda and Justin made their way into the mall. After a time, he stepped off the limb and dropped to the ground. Finding an anthill, he waved his hand over it.

"These will do nicely..."

* * *

"Why am I here with you again?"

"Because the bookstore and Radioshack are both in the mall and I was coming anyway?"

Justin groaned, "I was being rhetorical."

"Then why didn't you say you were being rhetorical?"

"Typically," he answered, "You don't NEED to say you're being rhetorical when you are."

"But if you don't, how do people know you're being rhetorical?"

Justin stopped in his tracks and looked at Yolanda for a moment.

Finally, he spoke, "How much sugar have you had today?"

Yolanda adjusted the pink shirt and skirt she wore before answering, "Only a pack of M&Ms."

"Only a pack?"

"...A bag of Chips Ahoy, and one of Oreos... Oh, and a package of those new Kissables... and-"

"So it's safe to say," Justin interrupted, "You're wired."

"Yep!"

"Great. Just... Great," the Red Literati Knight Ranger groaned.

At that point, someone yelled from down the mall and the two Rangers started running. Not away, as any sensible person would do, but towards. Hey, no one said that common sense was a requirement for being a Power Ranger. When they reached the food court, Justin stopped and looked at the creatures causing mayham - which in itself wasn't uncommon, the fact that monsters were causing it, however, was.

"Ants? First a spider, now ants? Does some have a thing for insects or something?"

"Spiders are arachnids, not insects," Yolanda answered.

"Whatever," Justin grumbled, "Let's just squash 'em! Unleash that within... WARRIOR SPIRIT!"

A flash of red light covered Justin, forming into his Red Ranger uniform and gold chestplate, the Knight Sword hanging at his waist.

"SIREN SPIRIT!"

A similar pink light enveloped Yolanda, forming into the pink uniform and silver armor of the Pink Literati Siren Ranger, her Siren Daggers at her hips.

"Hey, ant-boys, your picnic raiding days are over," Yolanda informed them.

"We have GOT to do something about your sugar intake."

"If you think you're brave enough..." She let the challenge trail off.

"I'll get J.T. to do it, he's crazy enough," Justin amended.

* * *

"Hey!" J.T. interrupted Justin's telling of the tale, "I might be crazy, but I'm neither stupid nor suicidal!"

* * *

As the Red Knight and Pink Siren Literati Rangers laid waste to his ant-mutants, the magician known as Mars watched... and learned.

"Report."

"They fight with fire, not with skill," Mars answered the voice, "But even numbered only two, they are a force. All six together..."

"I see, Mars, I see."

Far away, in his chamber, Malleus Maleficarum turned away from his own viewing device with which he was watching his lesser.

"I see quite well."


End file.
